One Cloudy Night
by ReddishEnemies
Summary: Blood dripped down Tsuna's chin as he staggered through the back door of the Vongola mansion. The rest of the family had gone to bed already which was good. Five years and he still couldn't best the bastard in a fight.


Coming to Italy meant a guaranteed run-in with Sawada Iemitsu at some point. So, Tsuna had held on to Vongola Nono's invitation until Reborn pulled a gun on him and gave him to midnight to accept. At eleven thirty at night.

At eleven forty-five, he called Kyoko.

"You're going through with it, aren't you?" she'd asked. "Becoming the next Vongola boss?"

"I am, but..."

"I'm sure he'd like to see you before you take his place."

While he had his doubts, the warm hug Nono pulled him into when he arrived at the Vongola estate proved otherwise. Kyoko was right, as usual. He managed to enjoy the trip for the most part even though Kyoko had to stay behind to take exams.

That was until Iemitsu finally showed up. He wore a suit, and actually looked like he wanted to be there, unlike when he visited Japan. The mere sight of him made Tsuna's blood boil.

Tsuna gave him no more than a curt nod before going off to take in Italy with Basil. They'd bump heads eventually. It didn't have to be the moment they made eye contact.

Basil had taken him to a quiet cafe, not at all the type he thought a mafioso would go to. He spent most of his time stirring his coffee, not talking. He didn't have much time before Iemitsu tried to talk to him and the knowledge loomed over him like a storm cloud.

"Sawada-dono, he really isn't that bad."

Tsuna looked up, and held back a smile at the complete sincerity on Basil's face.

"You're probably right. You've spent more time with him than I have."

"Ah-I didn't mean-!"

"It's okay, Basil," he said, trying to calm his flustered friend. "Me and my dad will sort things out at some point."

Basil nodded, and went back to explaining the history of the fountain they sat across from. Tsuna smiled and said something every so often-he wasn't really sure what.

How he was going to "sort things out" when he flat out refused to initiate conversation with Iemitsu, he didn't know.

But really, what did they have to talk about? The fact that he lied to his son and wife? That he didn't attempt to keep in contact with Tsuna while he worked abroad? That he told Tsuna nothing even after Reborn showed up? Even now, he couldn't say exactly what Iemitsu did with CEDEF.

A few days after Iemitsu's arrival, Tsuna found himself alone with him. No Gokudera to make up an excuse to leave, no Yamamoto to diffuse the tension in the air, no Basil to drag him off sightseeing. It was just the two of them in one of the many gardens on the Vongola estate.

"Money doesn't make up for not being there," he'd said earlier, not even really sure how the conversation had lead them to this point.

"You're right," was all Iemitsu said and that was when he threw the first punch.

Blood dripped down Tsuna's chin as he staggered through the back door of the Vongola mansion. The rest of the family had gone to bed already which was good.

Five years and he still couldn't best the bastard in a fight. But, considering Gokudera and Yamamoto didn't have to peel him out of a crater in a park this time, it had actually gone quite a bit better than usual.

He found a bathroom in a quiet corner of the house and eased himself down on the side of the tub. There was a first aid kit somewhere in here and he'd use it after a bit of self-loathing. Nono wouldn't want to see him looking this-

"Pathetic."

"Hibari...san?"

Hibari didn't respond, not turning his attention from washing his hands. His shirt was ripped to shreds, the right sleeve missing below the elbow. Only one or two buttons were left to hold it up. Overall he was in better shape than Tsuna but anger never fueled his sparring sessions with Dino. He didn't make reckless mistakes.

"Hold out your arm."

"Huh?"

"Hold out your arm, Tsunayoshi."

He held still as Hibari wiped away the blood with alcohol wipes. It stung but he kept a straight face. This was better than fumbling in the mirror trying to clean all the wounds himself.

Hibari didn't speak outside of telling Tsuna which way to turn and when to hold the end of a bandage in place.

"Don't move." Without warning, an alcohol soaked pad was pressed to his bottom lip. Tsuna tried to jerk away but felt a firm grip on his chin-he couldn't move.

"Do not make me repeat myself."

It burned, probably worse than all the rest of his wounds. He forced himself to stay calm even in Hibari's hold.

The process was repeated a few times, until the cotton pads stopped coming away bloody. Then and only then did Hibari release him.

"Rub this on your lip." Hibari handed Tsuna a tube of ointment before turning towards the mirror to dress his own wounds.

He got almost all of them except the one that ran nearly the length of his back. At home, Kusakabe or a private doctor probably took care of things like this; Tsuna really didn't know.

"Hibari-san? I can get that," he offered, hoping he wouldn't be bitten to death for being so bold. Hibari glared down and Tsuna and for a moment, he regret ever opening his mouth.

"...okay."

Tsuna managed to keep his hands steady as he wiped away the blood. He watched Hibari closely, searching for signs of discomfort. Hibari tensed up suddenly, his grip on the sink tightening when Tsuna switched to alcohol.

"Are you okay?" he asked, pulling his hands away. Another risky question but he wasn't going hurt one of his Guardians.

He caught Hibari's gaze in the mirror. Tsuna didn't quite recognize the expression but buried somewhere in it was trust.

"Finish."

Tsuna taped gauze pads down the length of the cut before wrapping Hibari's entire torso in bandages.

"Try not to move around too much," Tsuna told him, knowing he'd be right back at Dino's the moment nothing was in danger of reopening.

Hibari stood up straight and went towards the door, not bothering with any thanks.

"Do not ever let me find you looking this way again. You are not this weak. See to it that he finds out."

Tsuna felt his face heat up. The courtyard he and Iemitsu destroyed was supposed to be one of the most secluded parts of the Vongola estate. Of course Hibari would know where it was. Even still, Tsuna had held on to a sliver of hope that no one saw that fight.

A faint beeping broke the tense silence and Tsuna fumbled for his wrist watch, wishing he wore an analog one.

"...happy birthday, Sawada Tsunayoshi." And with that, Hibari made his leave.


End file.
